Makemake
Makemake (マケマケ) is a dwarf planet type Celestial and a major character in Phantasmagnolia and Solar Emissary. They are a very enigmatic character among the gallery logs and have been drawn very often. They are linked to be affiliated with many different characters. Appearence Makemake seems to have pale skin with short, violet wavy hair which goes to around shoulder length. The side bangs extend slightly longer and seem to be in a prominent zig-zag shape. They wear a plague doctor's mask over their face, concealing what their eyes look like. They wear a dark purple hat with 2 peach pink feathers on either side. They wear a dark purple poncho over a white shirt with violet pants, with a dark purple zig-zag pattern at the ends. They do not wear shoes and walk around barefoot. They seemingly have peach pink eyes around the waist of their poncho as well as a larger one at the neck. The eyes around the waist area of the poncho are not actually eyes but instead painted eggs, as stated on various sources. They are often seen with a monochrome bird, whose true identity apparently seems to be fellow dwarf planet [[Haumea|'Haumea']]. Personality Very little is known about Makemake's personality. They seem to be very secretive or speak in cryptic or weird sentences. They don't show much emotion due to their mask, but it seems they are quite weird. Their official profile states: "No description available". Background Not much is known about their background aside from the fact they apparently used to look different. Relationships Makemake is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Haumea Haumea seems to be Makemake's only friend. Not much is known about their relationship, though it seems to be bittersweet. Aster Laplace Aster is shown sometimes shown in illustrations with Makemake. It is unknown what relationship the two have but Aster seems to be annoyed by them. Natsuki Natsuki has been shown in a comic with Makemake. It is unknown what relationship the two have, but Natsuki is shown to be scared of their creepy behavior. Eris Not much is known about the relationship or background Eris and Makemake have, but it was stated in a deleted tweet that Eris does not trust them. Jujubes Mannheim Not much is known about the relationship Makemake and Jujubes have. It is implied they may be connected somehow through Their similar colors and hair. Shion Yersinia Not much is known about the relationship Makemake and Shion. It seems that Shion acquired Makemake's mask at some point, presumably after the events of Phantasmagnolia as stated in the official timeline. Rosie It is unknown what relationship Rosie and Makemake have, but they are shown in a picture together where Makemake has a knife in their head. Tetra It is unknown what relationship Tetra and Makemake have, though Makemake is listed as an affiliate on both Kikuko and Yoko's pages. Basis Makemake is a personification of the dwarf planet Makemake. Makemake (minor-planet designation 136472 Makemake) is a dwarf planet (and plutoid) and perhaps the largest Kuiper belt object in the classical population, with a diameter approximately two-thirds that of Pluto. Makemake has one known satellite, S/2015 (136472) 1. Makemake's extremely low average temperature, about 30 K (−243.2 °C), means its surface is covered with methane, ethane, and possibly nitrogen ices. Makemake was discovered on March 31, 2005, by a team led by Michael E. Brown, and announced on July 29, 2005. Initially, it was known as 2005 FY9 and later given the minor-planet number 136472. Makemake was recognized as a dwarf planet by the International Astronomical Union (IAU) in July 2008. Its name derives from Makemake in the mythology of the Rapa Nui people of Easter Island. Quotes * "None of you care about me. You all forget I exist. I'm not worthy of anything enough to you? I'm not the same as you? C'mon Haumea, let's go..." - Makemake's secret page * "Dare ask me that again? Don't say such stupid things, foolish bird." - Makemake in a mini comic * "Rock. Paper. Scissors. DEATH." - Makemake in a doodle * "They will either hatch into hellspawn or become the new world egg." ''- Makemake to Aster * "''I painted them myself." - Makemake to Aster Trivia * They are most often shown speaking in the font Wingdings 3 in all capitals. Pyo has stated this is a close equivalent to the typeface of an archaic Celestial language which isn't in use anymore. * Apparently Makemake can turn their head 180 degrees as stated on Curiouscat. * They are sometimes shown around blood or what seems to be human corpses (though they are always offscreen). When asked about it, Pyo stated that Makemake has not killed anyone but may be the cause of some humans killing themselves after meeting with Makemake. * Makemake is implied to be the reason Haumea is currently a bird. * They have purple blood, as seen in a log picture. * Their birthday is stated to be March 31st, the same as the discovery date for dwarf planet Makemake. * Their appearance seems to be based on 14th century plague doctors, evident by the mask and hat. Gallery 0de4fa6cbebdb9b3a78eb53cb7078b21.png|Makemake with the Phantasmagnolia cast Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Makemake on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch 50c6e7d7084dc3edbca6fc64b2a8dbd5.png 5b71c6ae978453c0371ed67ddb862ee4.png|A chibi Makemake 54c585069ba23d8fe8395d2fb9305302.png 1fa5fde2be9d19f1b5ca06986bdd193d.png 2ff77302a9995cfbfeafc15201a85eaa.png 4f19bd640f97ad126ffe3ec0f893d19b.gif 707ec6cecc3c84cca1568e5a560bbb8d.png 0d84dd9dbdb0a64b5f8d00d5f7efadd9.png fc845587f9b4d5e8076500438a7f3396.png 16a381f9128bbe31857ee7007d80c4a9.png another-year.png Ca05164a89158c4af88d8263bf83d869.png 59726977 p2.png|Makemake's silhouette can be seen behind Aster To-my-dear-friend.png|Haumea's letter to Makemake Threat.png Mkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmkmk.png Lucky-you-dont-have-bones.gif 65badbf9c1554155f3d0455b5a23d8ab.png 25e97cb6498a0c1d9c51dcdbb6ab7f01.png 5c57653e1d95dafe9a2f510dec96dc7a.png 1cbe9d6185a4b1c1224b8e9233fe007b.png Thankyoudiscordwikia.png Hell Mini-Comic Hell2.png Hell3.png Fdfa0ef714bcaf9f09849418eff298e3.gif Mkmk Mini-Comic A translated version can be found here. Mkmk1.png Stress Mini-Comic Stress11.png|A hidden Makemake can be seen in the last panel Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/mm.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/113950 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Phantasmagnolia Category:Solar Emissary Category:Torinokoshi